


The Rose

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rose - Freeform, Sexy, Sweet, Teasing, hay fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is very tired at his reading for The Hay festival, how will you help him wake up and make the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

Can you do me a fic based on that photo of Ben with a rose in his mouth from the hay festival? I NEED THIS.

Help from @snaveissexy @neb-is-here @onebuttscratcher   
_________________________________  
It was the morning of Benedict's appearance at the Hay Festival, you both had travelled from London the night before but Ben slept very little and was so exhausted this morning, he could hardly open his eyes and he kept falling asleep in the car on the way over to the festival. He had been so busy lately that he never got a chance to slow down and take a breath, running constantly from here to there, flying to France for a day to appear and then flying back and continuing work, he never got a break! You fell asleep on the sofa many nights while waiting for his arrival only to wake in the bed the next morning with Benedict gone again off to work. Fatigue had set in and now it was beginning to consume him and the man he once was.

"Ben, should I try to get someone else to fill in for you?" You took his hand into your lap and looked to him with a frown. His once bright eyes were now heavy and slightly bloodshot, his face was pale and he could fall asleep any moment.  
"I'm fine, darling, I'll be alright." He replied after he yawned. "Besides, it's too late now, we are here." Ben chuckled.

"I'll be watching from the audience, you'll do great, I know it." Your smile always made Benedict feel better.

"See you later, my dear." He kissed you softly and was off to prepare for his readings for the day. After sending him off you found a seat in the audience to watch. Soon Ben appeared on stage to a very loud round of applause. The poor dear looked so tired and his normally happy and bright face was now false, he smiled because he needed to, his eyes were heavy. Taking a deep breath he began to read a letter to a fan from Iggy Pop and you had to chuckle at his accent and mannerisms. He was trying to play the part and he was doing very well but part of you wondered just how much of it was just him trying to keep himself awake. That is when an idea came to you, something you knew for sure that would pick him up and make him smile. Quietly getting out of you chair and making your way out of the tent you headed to a food stand to buy Ben's favorite candy bar, a Mars Bar, the sugar intake should perk him up a little and a nice visit from you couldn't hurt either. Quickly paying for the bar and rushing back to the tent where Ben would be preparing for his next letter reading with Loo. He would get a quick break after this reading and it would be then that you could finally see him again. As you walked back into the tent and took your seat, Ben and Louise walked out on stage again to prepare for the reading of Chris Barker to Bessie Moore. 

Chris Barker's letters were sweet and funny and as Ben started reading you were wrapped into their world, the world of Chris and Bessie, two lovers separated but yet still together in many ways. You studied Ben's face, he looked slightly happier while reading those letters, he always was a romantic.

"You delight and thrill and excite me. I want to touch you, to feel you, to possess you." (x) Ben read passionately, you could have sworn he looked to you when he said it, his look, although worn, warmed your heart and sent little twangs and shocks through your body. It was the same feeling you got the day you both met. Getting lost in thought again of that wonderful, life changing day you didn't snap out of it until you heard the applause of the audience. Ben and Loo skipped off the stage, silly Benedict, he's so goofy sometimes and is more so when he's extremely tired as he is now. 

Standing up and scooting off to the side of the stage and to the backstage door you showed your pass and allowed in. Scanning the large backstage area you managed to spot Ben off to the left side and made your way to him. Turning around he met your face right away and his smile lit his face up, that beautiful smile that reached his eyes, a genuine smile that made your heart flutter. 

"Hello." His deep voice surrounded you and enveloped you as you smiled and held out the Mars bar that you had bought him earlier. 

"A little pick me up to get you through the rest of the day." You chuckled lightly and Ben took it gratefully before you wrapped your arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. Tilting your head up to look at him, he bowed his head slightly and your foreheads met, eyes closed and only whispers shared between you. 

"I love you." Ben whispered sweetly into your ear before he kissed your jaw gently. 

"Mmm, you do, do you?" You spoke softly. 

Ben smiled, kissed you tenderly and breathed "Forever" as your foreheads met again. 

You both could stay like this forever but Ben had work to do again soon. You pulled away, took his cheeks into your soft hands and stood onto your tiptoes to kiss his forehead. As you looked up to him again he had blushed. He peppered light kisses along your jaw and up to your ear, nibbling lightly at your lobe. You turned his face to look at you and you captured his soft Cupid bow lips with yours to stop him from arousing too much just yet. 

Your eyes were stern but gentle "not now, Ben. You have a show." With that, you released him from your arms and he smiled brightly once again. 

He opened the Mars bar, broke it in half and handed a half to you. Before you could take it though he smirked and leaned down to you "A kiss first..." The cheeky man. You obliged and kissed him once again. Taking the half of the bar from his hands you took a bite and looked up to him with a sultry look. 

"I'll see you later." Biting your lower lip to try and seduce him, and turn him on for later. Ben turned to leave and a few steps later he turned back, smiled and winked before leaving and preparing for his next readings.

Taking your seat once again you listened to the rest of the performers and then it came time for Ben to take the stage once again. This time he read a heartrending letter from Robert Scott to his soon to be widow Katherine.

"Dearest darling — we are in a very tight corner and I have doubts of pulling through — In our short lunch hours I take advantage of a very small measure of warmth to write letters preparatory to a possible end — the first is naturally to you on whom my thoughts mostly dwell waking or sleeping — If anything happens to me I shall like you to know how much you have meant to me and that pleasant recollections are with me as I depart —" (x)

Tears filled your eyes and many others in the audience, you knew what Ben would say..." He was brave and fear of death is a cowardice." It was true though and it was a beautiful letter, you couldn't wait to get backstage and hug him tight after the last reading of the day. Benedict looked so tired, his eyelids were heavy and his somber stance at the podium could easily allow him to sleep. It's a wonder he didn't pass out right then and there the poor darling. Wiping your cheeks of tears you sniffled a little and gathered yourself enough to listen to the rest of the performers, hoping that Ben was back stage resting for a few moments and didn't fall asleep and miss his next reading. Stopping your crying just before Louise took the stage again to read another letter, Virginia Woolf's suicide note and your tears began again.

"For god's sake..." you muttered to yourself, drying your eyes and trying to save your makeup from running. A few more performers read and then it came Ben's turn again to take the stage. He looked so worn and looked as if he could sleep happily on the stage floor. Wanting to give him a huge hug and a loving kiss to wake him up, you had to re-frame from rushing up to the stage to do just that. Ben started to read from a letter by Richard Avedon, his accent was clearly American and his voice was heartfelt as he read Richard's words. When his reading was over he headed off stage right away, again looking fatigued and ready to fall on his face. He had one more reading to get through and it was coming up quickly, no time to head backstage for a kiss and hug so you sat and waited. The last letter he was reading was written by Kurt Vonnegut to Charles McCarthy over the burning of his books in the school's furnace for obscene language. Ben's accent was once again American and it was quite brilliant too, but his tone and mannerisms have changed, sure it was the anger in the message but Ben now was shifting from foot to foot, and he kept his head down as he read, his bright eyes were heavier now and a dark shadow now shown under them. Benedict moved his arms a bit, shaking them awake and trying to keep himself awake you'd imagine. His denim shirt had been removed and he remained in his white tee, he stuck his arm into his jeans for a brief moment before removing it again and shaking it once more. He finished and took a bow before being handed a single white rose, looking at it and sticking it in his mouth. "Oh Ben." You couldn't help but chuckle, he was dead tired now and looked to see if he was suppose to stay out on stage. Joined by the other performers he scratched the back of his head like he sometimes does in interviews and waited for photos and applause to finish. You got out of your seat and made your way backstage quickly so that you could get to Ben and get him to the hotel and in bed for the night.

Walking back from the stage he spotted you and smiled once more, making his way to you and wrapping his arms around you as you did the same to him.  
"You did wonderful, dear." You smiled up to him as he looked down to you with sleepy eyes.

"Hmm, yeah?" He said softly, now looking to your lips.

"Amazing..." grinning and kissing him sweetly for a moment before pulling away and resting your head on his chest, his heart beat soothed you and made you sleepy also. "Ben?" you said, not removing your head from its position.

"Mmm?" He hummed.

"Can we go now?"

"Of course." they both of you unwrapped from each other and Ben took your hand before guiding you through the crowds to the waiting car and helped you in.

Arriving at the hotel shortly after, Ben guided you to the bed slowly and sat on the end of it. Taking your hands into his and kissing them both sweetly then pulling you to sit beside him. You nuzzled into his neck and kissed at his jaw, breathing deep to take in his wonderful scent. Your hands lifted his white t-shirts hem and pulled it over his head, your hand traced down his chest slowly to the button of his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down then slipping your hand in to caress his cock over his boxer briefs. This caused Ben to sit ridged and gasp slightly before he released a breathily chuckle and sliding his hand around your back to pull you down on the bed with him as he laid back. 

Ben made quick work at removing your shirt and as you removed your hand from his jeans you pushed them down and Ben kicked them off his ankles. Getting to his knees on the bed, Ben pulled your jeans off and tossed them to the floor.

"Oh someone here is pantiless" Ben purred and smirked at you. He gave a light teasing peck on your glistening wet clit, sending shocks through your body and making your eyes flutter shut. 

"Mmm..." You moaned softly, Ben hovered over you and kissed you to quiet your moan. 

"Moaning just gives me an excuse to kiss again." He smirked afterwards. His hand slid down your side as he kissed your jaw, nibbled your earlobe then peppered kissed down your neck all the way to your breast. His hand slipped around your back again and unhooked your bra, pulling it off and throwing that to the floor too he continued his kisses. A peck on your breast before wetting his thumb and gliding it across your nipple, causing it to harden quickly. Ben's lips left a trail of kisses down your stomach and just above your sexual center. His eyes weren't heavy anymore, they were hungry, hungry for you, the corners of them turned up as he smiled against your soft skin then started a relentless series of events that would prove to send you over the edge. 

His tongue explored your folds and his nose teased at your clit, soon his tongue moved over your swollen bud and Ben slipped two of his long fingers into you. 

"Ahhhh." You breathed out slowly as his fingers worked you, scissoring them to entice you. Ben raised up and captured your open mouth into another kiss, tasting yourself and him as he slipped his tongue into your mouth and then nibbling gently at your bottom lip, sucking softly on your top lip. His fingers still inside of you now bent in a come hither motion and hit your spot just right. Arching your back high off the bed, Ben still kissed you to muffle your screams, he pulled your fingers out as you came with great force, your chest heaved and you could sense Ben was rather proud if his work. While you were still wreathing in ecstasy Ben removed his boxer briefs and stroked himself a quick few times before sliding into your damp warm center. He caressed your check in his large hand, thumb gliding over softly, his eyes full of love now. Ben began thrusting gently at first then picked up his pace, making you moan again which made him kiss you again. His thrust got harder and harder the closer he came to his release. His lips still quieted your moans and muffled your screams that were coming now with your second orgasm. Ben's pace faltered slightly as he came with you. Both breathing heavily now all that could be heard was breaths and soft curses as Ben fell to your side. You turned on your side to face him, studying his beautiful eyes that were now showing signs of fatigue once again. 

"I love you." You whispered, foreheads resting against each other's, pressing a soft kiss to his nose. 

"I love you...forever." Grinning, kissing your nose and grazing your arm gently with his hand coming to a rest on your waist and giving it a little squeeze. You both got under the overs and settled, you rested your head on Ben's chest, listening to his deep breaths and his heart beating. Your finger traced over his chest lightly and Ben pressed a soft peck to the top of your head. "Goodnight, my dear." He whispered. 

"Goodnight, my darling."


End file.
